


Hiero/Rush Drabbles

by TriplePirouette



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles writeen about Hiero/Rush in the SGU setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1

Hiero and Eli watched from the back of the room as Rush shook, fighting to keep himself awake again. He blinked his eyes open, trying to keep his foot or his hand moving as he ran through lines of ancient code over and over, desperately trying to work out another kink in their plans. Hiero bit her lip, arms crossed over her chest. “You’ve been awake for almost forty hours now.”

 

He grunted, leaning over the console, not even daring to look at her. “And I’ll stay awake another forty if it means I get this fixed.”

"You tell me all the time that if I don’t get enough sleep I’m going to screw up and end up hurting someone. Maybe you should take your own advice," Eli tried, stepping forward and moving to take the console from him. "I’ll keep looking at the code and if I find anything, I’ll wake you up." 

Rush pushed him aside, sniffing an blinking his eyes under his crooked glasses. “You could hurt someone without sleep. You.I’m fine.”

"Hypocrite," Hiero mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

Rush nearly growled, hitting the console. “Better a hypocrite who is working on the problem than two backseat drivers who seem to be distracting me. now help or leave!” 

Hiero stared at his back, alternately tense and tired, and made a decision. She crooked her finger at Eli and beckoned him over, ignoring the grunts Rush sent their way. She whispered in his ear, quiet enough that the hum of the machines covered the sound. Eli’s eyes widened, but he shrugged when she mouthed “trust me,” to him. She stepped in front of him and he picked her up quietly, holding her just a few extra inches off the ground as he stepped over to Rush. 

It happened faster than any of them expected it to except for Hiero. Her right arm wrapped around Rush’s neck and she held fast, pulling and cutting off his air supply. “Shhh,” she whispered. “You need rest and you’re being a stubborn bastard.”  He kicked out, his hands clawing at her arm, gripping the strong bicep that was hidden by her soft, lady-like sweaters, but she didn’t let go until Eli put her down and helped her ease him to the ground. 

Eli gaped at her, looking between the smiling, self-satisfied woman that he was still confused about and his unconscious mentor sprawled on the grating. “Well?” Hiero moved, grabbing Rush’s feet. “Don’t just stand there. Help me get him to his room.”

-

* * *

 

Rush came to with Hiero straddled across his chest, head tipped to the side and blinking at him, innocence written across her face. “Feel better?” she asked, voice light and self-satisfied. 

He tried to throw her off him, but she didn’t budge, her thugs clamped around his hips. “What the hell did you do, Hiero?” His words croaked out of his dry throat, but held venom just the same. 

She shrank back, offended, but still sat across his chest. “I did what I had to, you stubborn bastard. You were going to kill someone.. or yourself, if you stood there any longer.” She reached out and pushed on his chest as she finally stood, stepping away after she stumbled off the bed.  “I was just trying to help.” 

"By choking me?" He nearly yelled, standing and tossing the twisted blanket off him.

Her chic jutted out, strong and defiant. “It was just a sleeper hold. If you hadn’t been so exhausted you’d have come to nearly right away instead of sleeping for nearly twelve hours. you forget that I do this for a living.”

"Did!" He spat, running a hand through his hair and grabbing the canteen off his table. "Did. You used to do it, now you’re here, working with me. Where are your morals?" He unscrewed the cap, gulping greedily until he saw the way she shrank away from him, the sadness in her eyes. "What?" 

She shrugged, a completely different woman than the imp who had knocked him out and sat on his chest. She seemed small and confused, upset and hurt. “I don’t have any.”

He put the canteen down, his anger only slightly tempered by her turn in mood. “You don’t have any what?”

She sighed, blinking back tears. “I don’t have any morals. I don’t… I don’t’ really remember what it feels like to- to care about someone.” She turned, rushing to the door. “I’m sorry. I thought I was helping.”

He stopped her, a warm hand on her shoulder.  When she turned there were bright tears dripping down her cheeks. He was still angry, but it had abated, turned into something different deep in his chest. “I know. I know you tried. But you can’t just manhandle people.” He reached out, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “You can’t just make people do what you want.”

"But," she grabbed his hand, wondering when he held it tight, "but that’s what you do. Or try to." 

A smile flashed across his face. “I’m not exactly what you’d call a ‘people person’ you know.” She tried to come up with a response, but she couldn’t find the words, her mouth opening and closing over and over, her eyes growing frustrated. He took pity on her, squeezing her hand before he let it go. “Twelve hours, huh?” She nodded. “Why don’t you meet me in the lab, then. I have some code to look at with fresh eyes.” 

She nodded gratefully, folding her hands together. “Alright. I’ll- I’ll go get your ration, bring it to the control room.” 

He let her go this time, watching as she slipped through the door as it woodshed open. “And no more sleeper holds!” he called to her back as she moved down the hallway. 

She turned, her sweet, impish grin back. “No promises!” 


	2. Drabble 2

“Who are you, really?” Rush asked softly. Eli was only a few feet away and their conversation was none fo the boy’s business. 

The blonde smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes as her fingers drifted over the Destiny’s control panel. “What do you mean? You know my file, Dr. Rush.” 

He slipped her hand away from the controls carefully. He was both intimidated and intimidating around her. He’d known, fromt he first moment he’d laid eyes on her, that she wasn’t the same person as in the file, but he’d let her stay, let her mess up, and guarded his suspicions quietly. Now that they were trapped on the Destiny, though, her game had to be over. He held her wrist tight, just a little tighter than necessary. “Oh, i know your file. And I know you. I know you’re not the same person, or at least, your file is faked. You’ve made mistakes, Helen, that give you away. You’re smart and you’re quick, I’ll give you that. But I’ll be damned if I let you touch anything here before I know who you actually are.”

He was surprised when her smile faded and she lowered her head, sad and tired and ashamed. Her facade slipped, and he saw the woman beneath. The broken woman. He sat, releasing his grip from her wrist to hold her hand. He understood broken. “Who are you, Helen?”

She looked at the floor, her impractical heel twisting into the grating beneath their feet. “Hiero.”

He flinched, not knowing what she meant and his wariness creeping back in. “Hero?”

“Hierophant,” she whispered. “That’s my name, or was. I don’t remember my real name anymore, who I was before I was Hiero.” She sighed, but didn’t pull away. “Helen was… she was my chance to escape. This was the only program that was more top secret than where I was. It was the only place I thought they couldn’t find me, if I became someone else, if I became Helen.”

He watched a tear gather at the corner of her eye, but she stubbornly wouldn’t let it fall. “And just who was Hiero?” His question was soft and cautious.

She barked out a sad laugh, taking her hand from his. “That’s a… that’s a long story.”

He stood, turning her away from the control panel to sit where he was moments before. “I think we have some time.” 

Hiero sat, staring up at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you going to do with me? Turn me into Young?”

Rush shrugged, turning to the control panel behind him. “Well, I won’t let you touch the ship, that’s for sure, until I know what you’re actually capable of. A mistake back on Icarus was unfortunate, but theoretical. A mistake here could kill us all. But…”

She finally slipped the tear away with the back of her hand as her other hand tugged her skirt down over her ripped fishnets. “But what?”

He turned back to her, dark eyes heavy with burden. “But we’re trapped, stuck. Any skills you have could be helpful to keep us afloat for one more day. If you’re honest with me, and I mean honest, then I’ll keep your secrets, whatever they may be.” He sighed, looking at Eli who was out fo the room and down the corridor, his bright shirt still visible in the half light of the ship. “My gut says to trust you, Hiero, and I think we could both use an ally here.” 

Hiero bit her lips into her mouth tight, thinking for a moment before her curls bounced as she nodded. “I could use a friend, that’s for sure,” she muttered to herself. She looked up, a small smile starting to bloom on her face. “And I do have a very unique set of skills.” 

Rush nodded once, fighting the smile that wanted to mirror her own. “Good. After dinner then, I want to hear everything.” He turned away from her, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest that was something like excitement, but far closer to fear. “Now go and see if you can find something more practical to wear. Those heels are going to get caught in every grate on this damn ship.” 

“Of course.” She stood, and he heard the tight, tinny clicks as she walked away. But it stopped short and she ran back to him. He didn’t turn, didn’t move as her hand fell on his shoulder and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Thank you.” 

Her heels clicked away, and Rush wondered what the hell he’d just gotten himself into. 


	3. Drabble 3

"He goes, I go," Hiero demanded, standing in the gate room. The clock was already counting down, half the team was already through the shimmering event horizon and the room was slowly growing empty. Young, however, wasn’t budging. 

Their commander snorted at Rush and his assistant. “One science geek per mission. Non-essential personnel stay here.”

Rush saw her shoulders tense, knew she was gearing up for a fight, and wanted it to end. There was already enough tension on board. “Helen, he’s right-“

She cut him off, though, stepping into Colonel Young’s personal space, her voice low and dangerous. “You two can have as many pissing contests as you want. You can play toy soldiers all day for all I care. But if you don’t think I see through your little power game, if you don’t think I know where Rush got that black eye from last time you went through that gate, you’re dangerously wrong.” She leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. “Eli’s good, but he’s not good enough. And you don’t know your asshole from your eyeball when it comes to this ship.”

Young didn’t flinch, his breath shallow and harsh. “What are you saying?”

"Hie- Helen!" Rush’s voice behind her was frantic, low key but worried and frustrated. She didn’t care. 

She smiled, laughing dangerously. “There’s a lot about me that no one knows, no one except for Rush, that is. And it’s going to stay that way… unless I have to break your arm to keep you off him.” Young started to speak, but she grabbed the front of his fatigues, rendering him surprised and speechless. “I could kill you five different ways right now, without even pulling out your gun. You’re so busy playing toy soldiers that you haven’t figured out that you need to protect your assets.”

Hiero pushed him back, slipping his gun out of the holster by his hip, spinning it with a moment of flash before she slipped it into the waistband at her back. “You go play with your guns. I think I’ll protect the only person on this damn ship that might be able to get us back home.” 

Young stared at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Rush could see his mind whirling, his view of the bouncy, blonde assistant forever changed. Hiero didn’t back down from his glare, but instead dipped a curtsey in her fatigues and smiled brightly. “After you, Colonel.” Her voice dropped low and darkness emerged. “I’ve got your six.”

Rush scrambled to her side as she followed the glowering Young up the ramp. “What the fuck-“

She grabbed the hand that wasn’t carrying the satchel of equipment, squeezing tight as Young disappeared into the shimmering wall. “When you’re an assassin you learn very quickly to spot who your friends are, who your enemies are, and who you have to keep from collateral damage.” She sighed, stopping him right before the event horizon and looking into his eyes. “Young’s too busy playing at being in charge that he doesn’t understand what he should be protecting, what he’d lose if you weren’t around. I’ve watched him, Rush. He’s dangerous, but not in the way everyone expects. He’s a loose canon who is going to fight to be right, even when he’s not.” 

Rush sighed, shaking his head. “Doesn’t mean you have to be in the middle of it.”

She nodded, her face stony. “Yes, it does. He’s not going to protect you, Rush, because you pose a threat to his authority, but without you we’re all fucked.” She sighed, licking her lip and biting it. “You said when we first got here that everyone had skills that could help. Pretending I’m helping isn’t a skill. Keeping you safe? That’s a skill worth having right now.” 

Without another word she stepped through and tugged, pulling him into the gate behind her. 


End file.
